Angel with Bright Eyes
by Taiko Kamiya
Summary: Draco has a crush on Harry. Will he finally let him know at the Dance or will he walk away? Reposted because I edited and spell checked.


Title: Angel with bright eyes

Category: Books » Harry Potter

Author: Taiko Kamiya

Language: English, Rating: Rated: K

Genre: Romance

Published: 12-23-01, Updated: 07-03-09

Chapters: 1, Words: 2,151

Chapter 1: Angel

*Falls over and begins cursing about something and Jen and Brit* Neways. Due to

the fact my *cough*friends*cough* decided I should read Draco/Harry slash, I

went into this phase where I had to read whatever I could about them, and then I

got the urge to write this...totally not fair at all...

Disclaimer: Don't own Christmas soon though ^-^

"Angel with bright eyes"

By: Taiko

"Stupid dance..why did they agree to have one anyway?" Harry cursed to

himself."Not like I have anyone to go with.." Harry was sitting on his bed in

the boy's dormitory. Tonight was another school dance designed to get the three

wizarding schools to build ties. They'd had one every year since the tri-wizard

tournament in Harry's fourth year. Grudgingly, he pulled on some dress robes that

were a nice dark glass bottle green. He had grown rather fond of the color and

decided to get his dress robes that color this year.

"Things could be worse you know. You could be going with Crabbe." Ron replied,

then laughed annoyingly. Harry turned to him and pushed Ron off of the bed. He

hit the floor with a loud thud. The sound was somewhat satisfying to

Harry."Ooww. What was that for?" Harry shrugged then turned to look in the

mirror."What's the point of this?"

Ron didn't really know and shrugged his shoulders as he pulled on some of Percy's

old dress robes, which were a royal blue color."At least I don't have to wear

those frilly robes anymore." Harry remembered those robes very laughed at the

thought of them."Just be glad you won't have to do this again next year..though

sad that we'll be gone, at least I won't be humiliated for not having a date

anymore."

Ron walked over to Harry and looked in the mirror as well. His hair was insanely

messy, so he proceeded to try to do something with it. Harry's hair, though

gorgeous as it was, always stuck up, and Harry gave up years ago about doing

anything with it."At least we're both dateless..eh Ron?" Ron didn't reply.

"Ron?.." Harry looked to him with his blazing emerald eyes. Ron shrugged in a

rather sheepish way. "Well..I asked Hermione to go with me..she said she'd love

to." Ron's ears turned pink and he looked away, bending down to busy himself

with his shoes. Harry groaned."Man..I've got to be the person in this entire

school without a date!"

Harry flung himself down onto his bed and stared at the ceiling."Perhaps I'll

just stay here and pretend to be sick or something..." At that moment Hermione

walked in."Oh don't talk that way Harry. Come on." She tapped his stomach to get

him to sit up. He sat up though annoyed that she was even talking to him about

going.

"Well you have a date. So don't start with me about attending this dance."

Hermione looked to Ron pleadingly, who shrugged. Suddenly she remembered

something she had overheard...

Hermione was busy trying to pack all her books into her bag as she left the

hadn't been paying attention and only had a few minutes before she was supposed

to be in her dorm. She was about to turn a corner when she heard two voices from

people farther up that she couldn't see. She had quickly hid in the shadows in

case it was Filch.

"If Harry comes to the dance, I'll finally tell him that I love him.." a quiet

voice said. Hermione was unable to make out exactly who. A rough one had

replied."You'll think he'll accept it?" "I honestly don't know..I just hope he

understands.."

"Harry you must come! Y-your secret admirer will be there!" She covered her

mouth, eyes slightly wide after she blurted cocked an eyebrow at her."Who is

it?" He questioned. She shrugged and lowered her hands from her face." I just

heard someone talking and they said they'd tell you tonight that they loved you,

if you came to the dance.." Harry pulled himself out of the bed.

"Fine I'll come, but I won't dance or nothin like that.." Harry pulled on his

favorite pair of sneakers and trudged down to the common room, Ron and Hermione

following him. Hermione was dressed nicely, in periwinkle dress robes, and her

hair up in a ponytail. She wore a light blush, and pink lipstick, while Ron wore

his blue robes, and messy hair.

Harry led the way into the Great Hall, and promptly sat down in the first chair

he found ."Go dance you two.." He mumbled not wanting to ruin their day."You

sure Harry?" Ron questioned him as he slowly walked to the dance floor. Harry

nodded."I'll be fine..In fact I think I'll go outside for a bit.." He then stood

up and walked back out.

Slowly, he walked back through the corridors and the Entrance Hall, and went to

sit on the stairs outside. sat down on the end of the concrete railing. He

looked up at the sky and watched the stars, humming a muggle song, then began to

sing;

Hasta manna, always be mine...

Viva forever. I'll be waiting. Everlasting. Like the sun.

Live forever. For the moment. Ever searching. For the one.

Yes I still remember every whispered word...

Suddenly a voice interrupted him."What're you singing Potter?" The voice belonged

to Draco Malfoy, but it wasn't the harsh sneering drawl he usually had. He

seemed interested in something Harry did for once. Harry looked to him with

cautious eyes."A muggle song..why?"

Draco shrugged and sat on a stair a ways away from Harry looking to the

grounds."I just wanted to talk to you.." He mumbled. 'I can't believe I'm actually

going to admit loving Potter. It was bad enough admitting I do..but now telling

him?' Draco had so much running through his mind at that moment..

"Draco if your here to make fun of me for burning a hole in the potions

classroom with acid yesterday, then go away." His emerald eyes glared towards

Draco, his words harsh. Draco flinched at the pain they inflicted, but didn't

looked to Harry."You know..I'm not always cruel.."

Harry laughed, stinging Draco's self esteem even more. He swallowed hard trying

to keep his temper in line."You know Draco since I've met you, you've done

nothing, but hurt me, insult my friends, and try to destroy the little self

esteem I have. I really don't want to hear you make fun of me more." Suddenly

Draco couldn't take it anymore.

Draco stood up and looked to Harry, unshed tears glistening in his silver grey

eyes, and tears that had managed to escape, clinging to his cheeks."You know

Harry I just wanted to come out here and tell you that I love you." Harry's eyes

widened in surprise."M-me? L-love?"

Draco ignored Harry's stuttering and continued with what he had planned to say."

I was going to apologize for being mean to you, Hermione, and Ron, all these

years. I was going to ask you to understand. But I don't think I can take your

inflictions anymore. Good bye Harry." Draco ran back into the building.

"Draco! Wait.." He sighed and looked to the sky." Viva forever..."

Inside the school, Draco ran right into Hermione, who noticed him crying. She

knew everything about Draco's crush, confronting him only a while ago."Oh Draco!

What's wrong?" she questioned him soothingly, rubbing his back. Draco glared to

her."Don't even start Herm. You told me he'd understand and all he did was

insult me."

Hermione stared at him."I'm sorry..Honestly I thought he'd understand." Draco

pulled away from her, his eyes returning to their usual icy coldness."Don't

touch me mud blood. I don't need anyone to comfort me. I admitted what I felt and

he doesn't understand." With a swish of his cloak, he was gone once more.

At that moment Crabbe and Goyle appeared behind the two Gryffindors.

"Didn't work did it?" Crabbe questioned in a quiet voice. Hermione jumped."Ack!

Oh it's you two..STOP DOING THAT!" she exclaimed, slumping down into the closest

chair. They shrugged slightly. Ron looked to them."No it didn't work. The plan

backfired...Harry fucked it up.."

Outside Harry was feeling totally bad. Draco had just confessed loving him-yes

him!-for years and he had brushed it away as if it were nothing."I'm such an

idiot..I turn away the one thing I did know I about in my life.." He punched his

other hand in anger."Harry..you have to understand..accepting things you never

imagine would happen is very hard..even for you."

"Ginny?" He turned and saw the youngest Weasley standing in the Entrance,

wearing robes of a light green. Her brown eyes remained the same, not showing

any emotion."Love is a interesting thing..it bends and shapes you to be how it

wants, so that your love life will be how it sees. You'll understand..when your

ready.."

Harry looked away for a second and up to the moon."But how.." He looked back to

where she had been standing, only she wasn't there anymore. Harry thought back

over the years. Of first meeting Draco, to quidditch against him, to just last

year where it was dared that he kiss Draco in the middle of Potions

class...suddenly Harry understood.

With lightning quick speed, Harry ran back into the Great Hall."Where is Draco!"

He exclaimed, looking to Hermione and Ron, his emerald eyes desperate for

answers. They shrugged, with looks of apology on their faces. Harry thought to

himself where he would go in desperate need of peace, then he began to run

towards the Towers.

Once he got closer to the Towers, he began to walk, breathing softly. He could

hear Draco at the top of the tower, talking to himself."How could I admit to

loving Potter..when he despises me? He must think I'm a total jerk for saying

those things to him..." Harry stepped out of the shadows, standing directly

behind Draco. Draco hadn't heard him approaching at all. Draco was standing in

the window looking out over the grounds.

"Or maybe he feels like a jerk for denying what he felt and hurting the man he

loves." Draco turned and looked towards Harry, panic and confusion in his eyes.

Harry laughed softly."I'm sorry Draco..I was such a jerk, but I'm so used to you

being mean to me and I just went into defend." Draco nodded softly, moving his

slender frame out of the window and towards Harry.

Harry moved towards Draco as well, his emerald eyes shining brightly in the

dark, never leaving Draco's blue ones."I wasn't ready to hear you say you loved

me..but I know I am now..If you're willing to tell me.." Draco nodded weakly,

wanting to believe this was true.

Harry wrapped his arms lovingly around Draco's waist. Draco leaned towards

Harry, his eyes filled with wonder."I..I love you Harry.." Harry brushed the

silvery blond strands from Draco's face and slowly moved his face closer, his

lips meeting with Draco's, sharing a soft gentle kiss, expressing their love for

each other. Suddenly clapping was heard from behind them. They jumped at the

sudden intrusion and separated, only to see their friends all gathered behind

them, cheering for them.

Both males blushed and looked to each other."Did you.." They asked at the same

time."No neither of you knew. Ron and I got together with Crabbe and Goyle and

planned to get you guys together if it was the last thing we did." Hermione told

them."Why.." was all Harry could say as he stared at her in amazement.

Ron stepped forward."It was SO obvious. Draco had it for you, Harry, and you had

it for Draco." The two lovers looked to each other again, eye brows cocked.

Draco shrugged slightly, as Harry nodded."I suppose so.." Hermione cut in

between them this time."Ok now show us those romantic kisses of yours!"

Draco smirked to her, then grabbed Harry by the waist and pulled him downwards

so his back was supported on his knee. (a/n: you know what I'm talking about x.x

those mushy kisses they show that are soo pathetic and for show.)His lips moved

towards Harry's and gave him a passion filled kiss, that was returned and

deepened when Harry's arms wrapped around Draco's neck.

Behind them, Hermione, Ron, Crabbe, and Goyle began clapping, hooting and

whistling for the new couple. Shouts of, "Your dah man!" and "I knew you could do

it!" were heard in between other cat calls. When they finally managed to simmer

down, and return to the dance, Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist his

head resting on Draco's shoulder while Draco sat in his lap.

"I guess this means we're an official couple then huh?" Draco questioned. Harry

nodded as he watched Hermione and Ron dance, laughing happily."I suppose it

does, Draco. Maybe someday we'll be more.."

Ok that was so LAME! but oh well... I was bored x.x so bored I wrote it! not my

best work I know!


End file.
